Combine like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${\dfrac{2}{5}m-\dfrac45-\dfrac35m}$
Explanation: Combine the $\text{{coefficients}}$ of the $m$ terms. $\phantom{=}{{\dfrac{2}{5}}m-\dfrac45-{\dfrac35}m}$ $=\left({\dfrac{2}{5}}-{\dfrac35}\right)\cdot m-\dfrac45$ $=\left({-\dfrac{1}{5}}\right)\cdot m-\dfrac45$ $=-\dfrac15m-\dfrac45$ The simplified expression is ${-\dfrac{1}{5}m-\dfrac45}\ $